In the manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, the point of the second wire and a tool perform bonding, without crushing the portion which has not been crushed by bonding of the first wire (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1).
Furthermore, in the manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, bonding of a part of a wire is made to the center of the drawing direction of the wire, or the portion beyond it in a bump (for example, refer to Patent Reference 2).
A wire bonding method includes making bonding of the point of a wire to the first region, forming the curved part of the wire above the second region while pulling out the wire to the direction of the second region from the first region, forming the lump part of the wire by making melting of the curved part, and making bonding of the lump part to the second region (for example, refer to Patent Reference 3).    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-243442 (FIG. 15)    [Patent Reference 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-243441 (FIG. 9)    [Patent Reference 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-207292 (FIG. 2)